You Can Trust Me
by Happyheart2
Summary: A response to a Chelsie anon prompt a frustrated Carson confronts Elsie regarding her behavior towards himself and Anna causing Elsie to break down...certain circumstances put Elsie in a position to have to protect Anna and her self... series 4 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok...i_ tried again...it's a reply to an anon prompt on tumblr. It's what flooded to my head at 1 am...sorry if it is choppy. This goes out to crooked cock blocker and Lady Jizz... Haha. I love your nicknames :-)" I don't own these characters but darn it I did they would be doing more than housekeeping and butlering. ( is that a word?)**

"I am not letting you leave until you tell me why you have been miserable with me and with Anna of all people, I'm used to your cold shoulder when I have upset you but what could Anna have possibly done to deserve this sort of behavior from you?" He exclaimed sternly. She tried to push pass him she wasn't going to have this conversation with him. She felt if Charles pressured her enough she may tell him about what had happened to Anna and she couldn't let that happen, she had promised to keep this dark secret hidden. Elsie tried to walk to the door to leave but Charles put his body in front of it. "No, we are going to air things out right now whether you like it or not." He said with authority. Elsie was losing her patience and becoming so angry she was seeing red. Her anger was more than she could handle, it was beginning to bubble over and clenching her hands she began hitting Charles with her fists on his chest as tears escaped her eyes. Her body was shaking with anger and fury. She was sad and helpless. Her words were incoherent. Charles was in a bit of shock as to what was happening. He knew in that instant that something was terribly wrong. "Don't you remember I'm on your side whatever it is we are in this together please tell me what is wrong? He pleaded with her while he grabbed a hold of her wrists. Her pounding was beginning to hurt. She tried to struggle to break free. Charles was afraid to let her go. He knew desperate people sometimes do desperate things and he didn't want Elsie to regret not confessing her problem. She was keeping Anna's secret from everyone. She mumbled something about keeping her word.

"Whom did you promise that you would keep your word to Mrs. Hughes? Whatever you are keeping to yourself that has you this upset can not be a secret anymore. You have to tell, look at yourself it's consuming you!" Her tears were still flowing. Mr Carson let go of her wrists and turned her to face the mirror in the room. Looking in the mirror she could see Charles standing behind her with his hands firmly on her shoulders. Staring at their reflections in the mirror Charles eyes met Elsies' as he asked her "Don't you trust me? I'm on your side I have always been on your side." His body was pressed up against her back he felt so warm. His hands on her shoulders were comforting and she found his touch a source of strength.  
Mrs. Hughes knew she had to say something to Charles or he would lock her in there until she told him something. She pulled away from Charles, his touch was causing too many walls to collapse and more feelings than she could handle. She made her way over to the edge of the bed with her head in her hands sobbing. Her thoughts were rushing around and she became overwhelmed with emotions again. Mr. Carson watched as her shoulders shook and her composure was deteriorating by the second. Charles was desperate to know what was it that he had done or said. He was becoming upset by the sight in front if him " Mrs. Hughes, whatever Is the matter. What has you so distraught? " She would not look up at him she just continued to cry. He was thinking the worst, is she ill? "Oh dear Lord, please, please I pray she is not Ill" he thought to himself. His voice was filled with concern for her he wanted to make her stop he wanted her to feel better. He felt so powerless and out of control watching her in her despair. Mr. Charles Carson butler of Downton Abbey felt himself losing his composer. He slowly walked over to her and placed his hand around her wrist. Mrs. Hughes still sobbing slowly lowered her hands from her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. Even in this moment of despair she was still a beautiful vision to him. He gently moved his hand from her wrist to her warm damp hand. He gently began running his fingers up and down her fingers hoping this light touch would calm her. Pleading for an answer he asked "Mrs. Hughes, what has you so upset, have you received bad news?" She took her eyes away from their fingers and looked up at Charles. He waited a bit, hoping she would give him a clue as to what was making her so sad. "Are you ill Mrs. Hughes? " She held his gaze and she faintly said "No". He stopped caressing her fingers and held her hand solidly as if to say "Thank Goodness" Mrs. Hughes still had tears falling down her face but her sobs had subsided. "I do trust you Mr. Carson, I hope you know this." She said still holding his hand in hers. "I wasn't so sure anymore , I don't understand what all this is about, if you trust me as you say you do won't you please tell me what's wrong?"  
" I can't, I kept my word." "But Mrs. Hughes if this secret is someone else's and it has such a great affect on you that it is causing you so much grief, what do you think this person you are protecting must be feeling...shouldn't we try to help them?" " I want nothing more than to help, but this isn't fixable... there really isn't anything I can do to help this person except to keep quiet Mr. Carson." Charles took a bold step and gently sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. Looking down at her hand still in his he quietly said "Won't you let me share this burden with you then?" Elsie thought to herself that she just couldn't keep it in any longer. Maybe if she made him promise not to tell as well then at least she could free herself a little bit. They were sitting so close now and Elsie had placed her forehead on his shoulder. Her tears had stopped and Charles felt he was making progress helping her to confide in him. He loved this woman dearly and he couldn't bare to know she was unhappy. "Not tonight Mr. Carson, I'm not ready to tell you tonight, but I will, when I've enough courage to tell you, I will." Charles wasn't completely disappointed, he learned that although she couldn't tell him now that she trusted him to tell him when she was ready and that was enough for him. She lifted her head off his shoulder and caught his gaze whispering to him " please be patient with me Charles." He faintly smiled and said while pressing his lips to her forehead... "of course my love, when you are ready I will be here for you as I always am."

**let me know what you think good or bad. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter has now sent my story from a K+ to an M rating so please be advised. **

Elsie couldn't believe what she had just heard. He said my love and reassured her that he will always support her. What was happening. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked up at him a bit awe stuck from what had just been said. She held his gaze and then slowly brought her lips to his just barely touching. She waited to see if he would pull away but he didn't. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. She pressed a little closer and spoke while their lips were touching and breathlessly said "I have loved you for so long", upon hearing these words Charles closed his eyes and inhaled in disbelief. Elsie kissed him softly, she ran her tongue across his lips and their kiss grew deeper. Charles let go of her hand and moved his arms around her and embraced Elsie. A heat was building between them. Charles caressed Elsie's back. Mrs. Hughes took Charles' face into her hands and began kissing him with more purpose and passion. This was what she had wanted for so long. She traced her hands around to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Elsie was becoming more aroused. She wanted him. She wanted to get lost in him and forget, even if it were for a brief moment, what she has been told what she had seen. Charles nipped at Elsie's lips and he became more aroused by Elsie and lost in her sweet kisses. He moved his mouth down to the side of her jaw and whispered into her ear. I want you , now here. His hands moved to the buttons of her dress while she began to take off his coat and undo his buttons on his shirt and vest. The kisses grew hungrier. They grasped at each others flesh. Charles was kissing any bare skin he could see. He nipped and sucked at her shoulder lightly with his teeth, while his hand was finding his way under her skirt feeling her soft silky thigh. Elsie hissed at the delightful pain of his bites. She frantically removed the rest of her dress and corset. Charles let out a moan. She was perfect. He put his hands on her shoulders to rest her down onto the bed. He hovered over her admiring her body Elsie spoke breathlessly now "Charles please now... I need you." Quickly in one quick swoop he removed the rest of his clothing and they began their dance. He entered her swiftly and let out a groan at the same time Elsie gasped as her body adjusted to him. He was slow at first but Elsie begged , she begged for more, she wanted to forget even if it were just for a moment. "Oh yes Charles...more...harder Charles, harder..." her breathing was falling in rhythm with his movements. Charles kissed her breasts and teased her nipples with his teeth causing Elsie to buck up against him and become even more excited. Charles could feel his release approaching and Elsie was grasping at his shoulders digging her nails into his back as she could feel her own release coming now and she let Charles know. "Yes, yes, oh Charles, yes." she was pressing her face into his shoulder. Her moans and release were muffled by his muscles as she bit him. Charles spilled into her and panted into her chest "oh, God Elsie, this feels so good." Elsie was still trying to catch her breath as the tears began to form in her eyes. "My God what have we done", she thought to herself. "What have I done." Charles moved to Elsie's side holding his head up with his hand and was watching her, he ran his other hand down the side of her breast and to her hip where he drew little circles on her. He watched her. He was confused, he thought it was what she wanted. He whispered to her" Elsie, why the tears? " She looked away from him and he took her face into his hand and turned it so she would look at him."tell me what you are thinking love?" That's all she needed to hear. With that sentence she knew this was love this wasn't just a brief distraction from the burden of that terrible secret. "I'm happy Charles, even if it's for a brief moment and I never get this again with you I'm happy, now. It's all I needed."

-CECECE-

The days were passing quickly. Anna was becoming more and more distant. Mr. Bates was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He was sad and confused. He desperately wanted to know to understand why has Anna closed her self off to everyone. She was jittery, jumpy and short with everyone that spoke to her. The changes were obvious to everyone. She kept busy and even took on other chores. She was desperate to keep herself busy and distracted in the hopes of trying to find some normalcy again. Days have passed since Charles and Elsie made love, Charles did not press Elsie for a confession about the secret she was keeping. She still seemed distracted but she wasn't pushing Charles away from her. If anything she was reaching out to him more. She would look for him to steal a kiss or to feel his touch even if it we're for a brief moment. It helped her. As the days went on she wanted to tell Charles what had happened but what she had hoped for was that with time Anna would heal or she would find comfort in John or confess. Elsie hoped so, because she felt that the more time that passed it felt as though she was lying to Charles. Anna was assisting lady Mary when she was informed that they would be visiting Lord Gillingham in London and staying on his estate. Anna froze and instantly became nauseous and dizzy. She excused herself quickly from lady Mary and made her way to Mrs. Hughes' parlor. She knocked frantically at her door and Mrs. Hughes opened the door ready to scold whom ever it was for being obnoxious. When she realized it was Anna she immediately let her in glancing outside the door quickly to make sure none of the other servants were lurking around. Anna grabbed Mrs. Hughes' hands and began hyperventilating. It hurt Mrs Hughes so much to see this once sweet confident, feisty girl turn into a paranoid scared person. Between each deep breath Anna could only let out a few words as she was fighting back tears. " Mrs. Hughes...how am I supposed to do this...She ...is planning a visit to his estate...I will...have to see him again...I can't...I can't bare it...I can't go...What if he hurts me again...I don't want to go...What do I do? Mrs. Hughes was saddened by this news and began brainstorming about how she could spare Anna this pain. She guided Anna over to her settee and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her she explains "Anna, we will tell them your mother has fallen I'll, you can tell Mr. Bates that as well. I think it would be good for you to get away a bit, surely lady Mary will understand" Anna was sobbing with relief and began asking " who will go in my place?" She didn't want to send another maid in Anna's place but she had to keep all the maids away from Green. I will go Anna. I will go in your place." "But how Mrs. Hughes, lady Mary will wonder why you haven't assigned her another maid." " Well, we will wait until the very last minute to inform lady Mary you can not attend to her and I will find excuses and jobs to keep the others so busy they can't be spared and I will go instead. It will be fine. Anna, I can't imagine what this is like for you, but the reality is, is that we can't keep making excuses. Eventually a decision must be made. Don't you see what's happening to Mr. Bates? He is so distraught he thinks he's done something wrong..." This angered Anna, she snapped at Mrs. Hughes and the tears began to flow from Anna's eyes and her sobs grew louder. She stood up and slammed her glass on Mrs. Hughes desk, this made Elsie nervous, afraid that Anna was losing control. She won't be able to hide this much longer. Mr. Bates was blaming himself for her sadness. "Of course I see what this is doing to him, I see him everyday. I don't know how to feel, what to say, how to act. Every time he comes near me or approaches me I'm reminded of that dreadful man that bastard." With this Mrs. Hughes moved to help Anna who was now holding on to the desk to stop herself from falling to the floor. Elsie held her and let her cry. It was the first human contact Anna had since that horrific night and it was the only touch that was comforting.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"But I don't understand why must you be the one to take her place surely one of the others can go Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson was surprised.

"Mr. Carson, no one else can go, It has to be me, it's too late for anyone else to prepare to go on such short notice and they are needed here. It's only a weekend we will leave this afternoon and return Sunday before lunch" Elsie explained the situation to while she busied herself with stacks of papers on her desk.

She knew if she made eye contact with him he may see she was lying to him. Charles was having a difficult time understanding why it was her that had to go and was wondering if she was keeping more secrets. He closed the door to her office and walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder moving her to face him. "Elsie, are you trying to get away from here, from me?"

Elsie saw he, was worried and wanted to reassure him that this wasn't a case of her wanting to avoid him, in fact it hurt her to be away from Charles but she was protecting the younger girls. She couldn't tell him this with out revealing the true reason. She put her hand on his and raised her head up while standing on her tips of her toes and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"No Charles, I'm not trying to get away from you, it pains me to be away from you but please understand it is the easiest way to resolve this dilemma we find ourselves in. Anna must attend to her mother and I must be the one to take her place. I will be back before you get a chance to miss me."

Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie and held her tightly to him and whispered in her ear "I love you, Elsie". He pulled away with his hands on her hips and kissed her once again.

There was a knock on the door and they quickly separated before Mrs. Hughes responded "come in." Mr. Bates gently opened the door peeking his head through "Mrs. Hughes the car is out front, it's ready to take you to the station." "Thank you Mr. Bates, I'm ready." Elsie was ready to make sure Green never hurt anyone again.

Mr. Bates lingered at the door and Mr. Carson said goodbye to Mrs. Hughes and excused himself from the room. Mr. Bates spoke quickly "Mrs. Hughes I know you are in a rush but has Anna shared with you what I have done to upset her?" I saw her come into your office yesterday before she left for her mother's, did she share anything with you." Elsie hesitated visions of that awful night flooded back to Elsie and she kept thinking of the stupid promise she made Anna. Mrs. Hughes walked to the door with her bag in her hand. She looked up at Mr. Bates and said with a faint smile "Give her time Mr. Bates, be patient with her." and with this Elsie left to go to London.

-CECECE-

Mr. Bates was sitting in the servants hall when Mr. Carson walked in and observed that he was holding the newspaper upside down and staring in to space.

"Have you heard from Anna how's her mother feeling?"

"Actually I have not heard from her, I don't think I will." Mr. Bates answered with such sadness in his voice. Mr. Carson could see he was distraught. John put the newspaper down and covered his face with his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He was trying to control his emotions.

Mr. Carson sat next to him and asked him. "Is everything alright?" John lifted his head from his hands, his eyes were blood shot and he looked exhausted. "I just haven't been sleeping well, Anna hasn't been sleeping either, she didn't think I noticed but I hear her at night in the bathroom crying..."

Mr. Carson was becoming a little uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. He never had to deal with married staff and this was very new to him. He wanted to maintain a boundary of being the boss but Bates was more than just a staff member he was also a friend.

"Well, maybe it's as simple as she isn't feeling well and she doesn't want to disturb you with it. With time things will work themselves out." Mr. Carson explained.

"I don't know Mr. Carson, she isn't the same anymore, she has a short temper, she is avoiding me...I hear her snapping at people here. She is jumpy and easily startled...She has become so distant." The only person I see her being comfortable with is Mrs. Hughes, I just know something is eating at her, I wish I knew what I've done, she won't even tell me."

Charles felt badly for Mr. Bates, he could understand Mr. Bates frustrations he was feeling them with Elsie. She was keeping something from him too but at least he knew he wasn't to blame for Elsie's odd behavior. She was protecting someone...Anna...What is Anna hiding, what has she done or whatever that has happened to cause such heart ache and angst.?

Mr. Carson patted Mr. Bates on the shoulder and reassured him once more "Mr. Bates, give Anna time, in her own time she will come around, you love each other dearly and together you will overcome this obstacle, you have overcome so much already, things will be fine. Be patient." With this Mr. Carson stood up and excused himself.

Mr Bates was left alone with his thoughts. "I hope Mr. Carson is right, we have over come so much we will be fine... I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**if anyone is still reading this I want to say thank you. Especially my posse Mona Love and GeordieLass. I honestly don't think I can keep doing this with out your support. You are such good friends :-). I'm having a difficult time writing this story for a couple reasons: the subject matter makes me sad, but I have to get past the sad parts to write the happiness right? Secondly, I worry about hurting people's feelings or making readers angry with what I'm writing. I never want to upset anyone so if I have I apologize. I'm annoyed with Fellowes for taking these characters to such a dark place and I just want to see happy endings. Real life is sad enough so I want to create some happiness if I can. Thanks for all the reviews they really do help me improve, so please share your thoughts good and bad with me, it's ok I can take it ;-). **

Mrs. Hughes had a pounding head ache. The sounds of the train were not helping her feel any better. She had so many thoughts flowing through her mind. She was concerned for Mr. Bates; he was blaming himself for the changes he was witnessing in his wife. She was trying to think of ways she could help Anna to find the courage to tell the authorities and trust John. Elsie missed Charles. She wanted to confide in him but she gave her word and it just wasn't her secret to tell. All of this was gnawing at her and she just wished her mind could find some peace. She hoped that maybe while Anna visited her mother something would change or help her to move on or better yet find the courage to make Green pay.

The train had come to a stop and Elsie began to gather her things. She watched the people walking past the train thinking to herself that one never knows the heart ache someone may be suffering or what demons lie within just by looking at a person. That's what makes life such a mystery.

Stepping down from the train onto the platform Elsie made her way to find Lady Mary. She walked down the platform and searched for her, occasionally making eye contact with the people she passed and offering a smile or a greeting of "good day".

Her heart sank to her stomach; she was caught completely off guard, as she caught sight of Lady Mary talking with Lord Gillingham and standing off to his side was Mr. Green. Elsie slowed down her steps. Anger began to stir inside of her. Visions of Anna came flooding to Elsie on that dreaded night. Elsie realized she wasn't walking anymore and had stopped in her tracks. Her breathing had become hurried and she could feel her heart beating in her head. She bent to put her bag down on the ground and as she looked up she saw Mr. Green making his way towards her. She began telling herself "calm down Elsie, you can do this...just be cordial you won't have to see him once we get to lady Rosamund's home. You can do this girl."

As he approached he smiled at her. The sight of him made her feel nauseous. She closed her eyes with the hope that she could emotionally compose herself. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes.

"Good day Mrs. Hughes, nice to see you again, I wasn't aware that you would be accompanying lady Mary on this trip."

Mrs. Hughes didn't respond to him. He bent down to grab her bag.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Hughes?, You are looking rather pale."

Mr. Green was watching Elsie trying to read her body language and it was obvious something was bothering her.

Lady Mary and Lord Gillingham had made their way over to their two servants. Lady Mary was preoccupied with her own overwhelming feelings towards Lord Gillingham to notice that Mrs. Hughes appeared a little distressed. It was fair to say lady Mary felt a bit ambushed and out of sorts for her own reasons. She hadn't expected Lord Gillingham to meet her at the train station, nor did she expect an invitation to his country manor in Cotswolds for an overnight stay.

"Mrs. Hughes, Lord Gillingham has informed me that Aunt Rosamund has accepted an invitation to Lord Gillinghams country manor in Cotswold for dinner this evening and in the morning we will be touring the countryside before we leave to go back to Downton." Lady Mary explained with a nervous smile on her face. Lady Mary was trying to hide her anger towards her aunt for not discussing this invite before making the decision for her. She wasn't ready for anything like this.  
Mrs. Hughes was having a harder time concealing her displeasure with these plans; but she was relieved that Anna didn't come on this trip. How would Anna have dealt with having to sleep under the same roof with the person that hurt her.

Mr. Green had collected their luggage into the car. Mr. Gillingham helped Lady Mary get into his vehicle. Elsie was going to have to ride in the front with Mr. Green. The situation was testing Elsie's patience and self control. Green offered his hand to Mrs Hughes to assist her into the automobile but she did not take it. Once she settled into the car she fixed her gaze outside her window so she wouldn't have to look at him and hopefully he would get the hint that she didn't care to socialize with him.

The ride to the manor was a little over an hour long and Mrs Hughes was successful in not having to keep up any small talk with the sorry excuse for a man sitting next to her. They pulled up to the front of the manor where they were greeted by a small staff. Mrs. Hughes once again refused any assistance from Mr Green or just ignored him all together. Mr. Green was becoming suspicious of Mrs. Hughes' cold shoulder and thought he would test the waters. His own paranoia was getting the best of him.

Lady Mary and Lord Gillingham met the rest of his guests while Elsie was left with Mr. Green so he could take her into the servants entrance of the manor. Green was becoming suspicious, he was not sure what was causing Mrs. Hughes to be so prickly with him. He wondered if the woman had found out about what had happened. He was confident when he left Downton that Anna wouldn't be brave enough to tell any anyone. He thought he had gotten away with it. He was becoming angry and agitated. Who does she think she is that she can treat me like I'm insignificant, she is just an arrogant bitch. He thought to himself. Green was pretty confident Elsie knew and thought he would test the waters and see if she would take the bait. As they entered the manor. Green grabbed Mrs. Hughes bags before she protested and made his way into the servants hall. He placed her bag down.

"Mrs. Hughes, the maids have prepared a room for you and one of them will show you the way as soon as they are available. I hope your stay is as pleasant as mine was at the Abbey, that turned out to be a very memorable visit for me."

He watched her, she clenched her fists and a flush had crept up to her face. She began to breathe harder and was visibly hot with anger and it was all the proof Mr. Green needed. He knew Mrs. Hughes knew.

He didn't stop there "It's too bad Anna wasn't able to accompany lady Mary on this visit, I was looking forward to thanking her for her for being so good to me and for her hospitality."

Mrs. Hughes was disgusted by what he had said and her glare was one of disgust. Mr. Green just stood there smirking. Mrs. Hughes wasn't going to let this smug bastard think he could get away with this.

She gathered her courage, straightened her stance and looked him square in the eyes and said,

"Wipe that shit eating grin off of your face, you are a disgusting excuse for a man, and let me make myself clear, never say her name again."

With this she picked up her bag and walk passed him. She felt she took over control, even if it was just a little bit. She found a maid and went to her room. She sat quietly, he pushed her past her breaking point, she had to say something. She wouldn't allow him to think he had power over anyone any more. Elsie felt sad. She missed Charles and was worried about Anna and Mr. Bates. She was hoping this time in the manor would go by quickly. She just wanted to go home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Hughes thought a cup of tea would calm her nerves before she had to ready lady Mary for dinner. She left her room and saw that there were two female members of the staff walking down the hall and whispering. Mrs. Hughes approached them.

"Excuse me girls, I'm Mrs. Hughes, I'm visiting with Mrs. Crawley...I was wondering if you could tell me, would the cook mind if I went down to the kitchen and helped myself to a cup of tea? I could use a bit of a pick me up before I get Mrs. Crawley ready for dinner."

The red head with tight curls spoke first " Pleased to meet you Mrs. Hughes I'm Monica and this is Samantha, if you make your way to the kitchen, one of the kitchen maids would be happy to assist you."

Samantha asked "Would you prefer to take the tea in your room Mrs. Hughes I could bring it up to you?"

"Oh, thank you that won't be necessary. I won't keep you from getting your work done." Elsie thought the girls were very polite and continued to make her way to the kitchen.

Her thoughts kept taking her back to Anna and how she wished she could do something to help. What if Lady Mary were to become involved with Mr. Gillingham romantically? Anna would have no choice but to see Green. So many questions and scenarios were going through her mind. What if Lady Mary re marries and it's with Lord Gillingham? Will Anna be forced to look for work elsewhere. Would Lady Mary stay at Downton? Would Green come to stay at Downton. The questions kept swirling around in her mind.

"Ugh, speak of the devil..."

Elsie thought to herself...there he was sitting in the servants hall repairing what looked like a suit jacket feverishly. He didn't even look up from his work. No one else was in the room with him she couldn't tell how the others took to Mr. Green. Did he have a bad reputation here ? Did he have people fooled into thinking he was a good person here? If only he could be fired and out of their lives. What would be even better is if he was in prison for what he did to Anna.

The kitchen here in Cotswold was no different than Downton really. The smells and sounds were much the same. The maids we busy at work and she could hear the cook giving out orders and instructions. "Wendy, prick the cake to see that it is cooked all the way through if so remove it , if not I think another 10 minutes should do the trick"

"It appears to be finished Mrs. Nanticoke I'm going to remove it. Wendy explained to the cook as she was pulling it gently out of the oven.

Mrs. Nanticoke the cook noticed Elsie was observing the work being done in the kitchen. She looked up at Mrs. Hughes and didn't seem to be bothered by the spectator. Smiling at Mrs .Hughes she said "hello is there something we can do for you?"

Elsie smiled back and thought there were some differences between here and Downton; Mrs. Patmore may not have been as friendly If someone decided to come into her kitchen and observe. "Yes, would you mind if I made myself a cup of tea?"

The cook chuckled " nonsense, why don't you go have a seat in the servants hall and one of the kitchen maids will be out with a cup of tea for you, Mrs. Jane our housekeeper usually takes a cup at this time as well I'm sure she will be in there waiting, you can take your tea together. Are you hungry, have you eaten? I could prepare something quickly for you?"

"Oh you are too kind, but just tea will be fine, thank you."

Elsie made her way into the servants hall where she saw the abandoned articles of clothing Mr. Green had been working on but no sign if Mr. Green in sight. Elsie was relieved. She sat down and waited when a wicked little thought crossed her mind. She touched the scissors hanging from the loop on her dress and she thought of cutting all the buttons off of the jacket. Surely Mr. Gillingham would be upset with Mr. Green for losing all of his suit buttons. She came out of her thoughts when she was greeted by a lovely woman with brown hair and pretty smile and eyes. Elsie smiled up at the friendly face and introduced herself while extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hughes. I'm visiting with Mrs. Crawley."

"I'm so pleased to meet you, I'm Mrs. Emma Jane the housekeeper, I hope you are having a pleasant stay with us?" Emma asked Elsie as she proceeded to take the seat across from Elsie.

Elsie began to relax a bit, chatting with Emma was a pleasant distraction. Emma's smile was comforting. Monica had brought in the tray of tea for the women and sat and chatted during her brake as well. The three of them had conversed as though they had been old friends and known each other all their lives. Telling funny stories and even teasing each other a bit.

The mood had shifted when Green had come back into the room to collect his things. Monica got up quickly and made her excuses and returned to work. "It was so nice meeting you Mrs. Hughes, I'll see you this evening at dinner I'm sure." She was gone in a flash. Mrs. Jane's smile disappeared from her face. She stared into her tea for a few seconds before she also excused herself. Elsie was beginning to understand that Green did not have a sparkling reputation here silence was deafening and Elsie also wanted to get out of there. She was a bit disappointed she didn't go through with cutting some buttons from the jacket.

" I should cut more than buttons off the coat, I should shove these scissors..." Elsie was stirred out of her thoughts when Greens voice interrupted her.

"It's not polite to stare Mrs. Hughes." Green was being a prick.

Mrs. Hughes redirected her gaze and stood from her chair to leave the servants hall; she should get started in preparing lady Mary's dinner clothing.

"Leaving me so soon, what a pity I was hoping I would get to know the lovely Mrs. Hughes a little better." He finished gathering his things and proceeded to walk past her. He had brushed his body against her back as he pretended to squeeze between the wall and her. This sent a cold shiver through Elsie which left her unsettled and disgusted again. There was plenty of room for him to pass her; he purposely pressed against her as he left the room chuckling.

Elsie spoke sternly and spat "Make no mistake about what I'm saying to you Mr. Green, you and I will never be friends. I promise you that."

He glared at her and left. She knew what he did to Anna and he wasn't about to let her hold anything over him.

Elsie was angry and outraged by his actions and his taunting.  
She left and began her work. "Just a big longer Elsie we will be home before you know it." Elsie said to herself as she bit her lip and wrung her hands furiously.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me. The next chapter was the most difficult chapter to write. I will post it as soon as I've made the necessary corrections.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Hughes made her way to Lady Mary's suite to unpack her things. Lady Mary was in her room and appeared to be deep in thought when Mrs. Hughes saw her.

" Mrs. Hughes when you are finished here could you please call Downton and inform them that we are staying here, in case I'm needed to return for George. They need to know where to reach me."

Elsie was pleased to hear that Lady Mary was thinking of her child. Elsie knew Mary wasn't ready to forget Matthew or to move on. Staying here at the manor felt wrong to Mary. Almost like a dishonor to Matthew's memory. He still filled her mind and heart. Mary was hoping maybe she would be told she was needed home.

"Of course m'lady". Elsie was happy she was asked to call home it would give her a chance to speak with Charles.  
She missed him and the thought of him brought her a great sense of peace; she needed and wanted to hear Charles' voice. Mr. Green had upset Elsie and she couldn't wait to be away from him.

"Downton Abbey, Charles Carson, butler speaking."

Elsie's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Charles' low husky voice.

"Hello? Mr. Carson?" Elsie greeted Charles and it felt odd to be speaking to him over the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes is everything alright?" Charles questioned Elsie. He was surprised that she was calling.

"Yes, everything...is fine..." Elsie felt a little awkward speaking to Charles over the phone. She was imagining what facial expressions he was using and if he was sitting or standing. Talking on the phone forced her to pay more attention to how he was speaking, it made Mr. Carson more aware of how Elsie's words were being said too.

Elsie hesitated, she wanted to say no, everything is not fine and thank goodness Anna didn't come on this trip...She would have been trapped like a mouse; of course she couldn't though, she couldn't tell him the secret and especially over the telephone.

"Elsie, are you sure you are alright..." Charles could hear her hesitation and began to worry.

"Umm... yes, yes everything is fine Charles. I'm calling to let you know that we are not staying in London. We are actually in Cotswold staying in Lord Gillingham's manor." She was explaining to Charles and gave him the details of how it all came about.

"I see, well that must have been quite a surprise for Lady Mary." Mr. Carson knew lady Mary well and it was a fair assumption to make.

Elsie told Charles, "I sensed that she wasn't pleased to have been caught off guard. Lady Rosamund accepted the invitation before we arrived. She isn't happy with her aunt at the moment but she wasn't about to be rude to Lord Gillingham, he was just being kind."

"Yes well, I'm sure in the end it will be an enjoyable visit. How are you liking Cotswolds? Are the staff treating well?" Charles was curious if Elsie was enjoying her short time away.

Elsie wanted to tell him the staff is nice except for Mr. Green. This secret was getting more difficult to keep as time went on. She hated that she had promised Anna not to tell.

Mrs. Hughes ignored his question all together and asked about Anna and Bates...

"Charles how is Mr. Bates? Has Anna contacted him while she's been away? " Elsie asked hoping his response would be a positive one.

Charles assumed Elsie didn't hear his question but before asking again he answered her.

"Mr. Bates is the same as when you left, he doesn't know what he's done wrong. He hasn't heard from Anna either." Charles answered her sadly.

Charles had been speculating what has caused such a change in Anna and based on her behavior he thinks he knows what has happened but he can't say anything to Elsie not now on the phone. He promised Elsie he would wait for her to confide in him when she was ready to tell him.

"I see, well I hope with time things change." Elsie said feeling a little defeated.

"I know your only gone a day and a half Elsie, but I miss you." Charles admitted to Mrs. Hughes quietly.

Elsie whispered into the phone..." Now Charles, I'll be home tomorrow night. My goodness one would think I was gone for a season!" Elsie blurted this out as she chuckled at Charles' sentimentality. This warmed Elsie's heart to hear Charles confess this to her. "I miss you too... very much. I can't wait to be home safe and sound." She sighed softly into the phone.

Charles replayed what Elsie had just said to him he thought to himself safe and sound? Why wouldn't she feel anything other than safe and sound. He couldn't help but ask her what she meant.

"Elsie, do you not feel safe there? Is something wrong and you're not telling me?"

"Charles...I'm..I'm fine really...it's just an expression I don't even know why it came out." Elsie was hoping he accepted this explanation.

Charles believed Elsie why would he believe anything different. They bid each other farewell with promises of time alone together when she was home.

Elsie placed the receiver on the hook when she felt a hand grab hers; she was startled. She quickly turned around and saw that it was Green standing too close for comfort. She ripped her hand away from his and backed away putting distance between them.

"What do you want?" Elsie asked sharply and obviously annoyed with his presence.

"Mrs. Hughes is there some reason you wouldn't feel safe and sound here..." He asked mocking her. He had been lurking and listening to her phone conversation.

Mrs. Hughes was unnerved by his questioning but she thought it would be better to suppress her anger. She quickly composed her self and said to Green avoiding eye contact and smoothing down the from of her dress before her hands rested folded tightly in front of her...

"No, Mr. Green, I have no reason to feel unsafe here. Now if you will excuse me I must prepare Lady Mary's things for the rest of her stay." She said this with a biting tone. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the door to exit the room so she could finish her work.

Mr. Green had become agitated and moved in front of the door to block Elsie's path. He stood there leaning against the frame with his arms folded in front him and with that stupid grin on his face. Elsie shoved past him and didn't look back while Green watched her walk away. He liked taunting her and her icyness was adding fuel to his fire.

Mrs. Hughes made her way to the room Lady Mary was staying in. "Good evening m'lady, I have ironed your shawl for this evening and I called home and made them aware of the change in plans."

Lady Mary was pleased, "Thank you Mrs. Hughes, I know my aunt means well but I'm not ready to move on from Matthew. I have George to think of and I want to honor his father's memory for my sake as well as his. I don't know when I will be ready, if ever to move on. This invitation to stay here was very kind but if I could, I would go home first thing in the morning."

"I understand, I don't think anyone wants you to forget Mr. Crawley. He would want you to be happy m'lady, do what feels right to you and makes you happy. Give yourself time to heal."

Mary replied sadly "As the saying goes time heals all wounds; but I don't believe this is true. I think with time we learn how to cope with our pain and heart aches and those wounds get stitched up but the scars remain. With this said Lady Mary slowly got up from her chair and gave Mrs. Hughes a small smile and left for dinner.

Mrs. Hughes began getting Lady Mary's night clothes ready for later in the evening. She was preoccupied with her task at hand. She heard the door reopen in the room and had assumed it was Lady Mary returning to retrieve her shawl that she had forgotten to take with her. "Forgive me m'lady I was going to sneak your shawl to you as soon as I finished hanging your clothes." Elsie didn't hear a response and turned to see if Lady Mary was still in the room. To her surprise it wasn't Lady Mary that had entered the room. Mrs. Hughes was shocked to see that Mr. Green had snuck in.

"What are you doing in here?" Elsie snapped trying her best not to appear anxious about his presence. She hated this man and didn't want to be any where near him. It was difficult to keep seeing him. Every time she saw him she thought of what he did to Anna.

Mr. Green slowly inched his way closer to her finally stopping and leaning his body against the side of the wardrobe. He reached up to take the coat that Mrs. Hughes was hanging from her hand and hung it up for her. His presence was unsettling and Elsie began to shake a little "is something the matter Mrs. Hughes, you seem to be a bit...nervous."

"Mr. Green, I do not need any assistance to do my job... I'm sure you are needed elsewhere, now if you will leave me to it I will finish what I was doing." Elsie's anger was building and she was having a difficult time hiding it.

"See, women are never happy. If you try to help you risk upsetting them or insulting them. Accepting my help doesn't indicate that you're a weak woman Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie walked closer to the door in the room and tried to make her way out; she couldn't bare to be alone with him in there. Mr. Green was inching his way closer and trying to keep his end of the conversation light and casual.

"That's not the case with you, is it Mrs. Hughes? Truth be told I like a woman who is firey and strong. I like the challenge."

He said this while reaching his hand out to touch her arm at first gently but when he saw she was backing away from him him he tightened his grip on her and pulled her forward to him. Elsie immediately tried pushing him away but he managed to pin her between him and the wall. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but the more she faught to free herself the harder he pressed and it only seemed to fuel his anger.

" Let go of me this instant or I'll scream". Elsie said through her teeth, shaking with fear, but keeping her voice stern and strong.

He had her arms pinned between their bodies, he could feel Elsie was trying to free her hands. Her breathing was becoming more laboured and he could feel her chest heaving against his. He was slowly pulling up her dress and rubbing his hand along her thigh resting his hand on her bottom he began kneeding her flesh. Pressing his lips to her temple and slowly moving his mouth closer to her ear he whispered "go ahead, scream, no one will hear you all the way up here, no one heard Anna either. "Stop it, let me go!" Elsie yelled desperately trying to push him away from her "You are very beautiful Mrs. Hughes...does your butler tell you and show you often?" Elsie's heart sank when Green spoke of Charles. She pushed him away harder.

He moved his lips to her cheek and Elsie began thrashing her head away from his mouth. She could feel her blood boil down to her finger tips and a nauseating feeling over come her body. Elsie screamed for help. Green tugged her away from the wall to move her to the bed; when she was able for just a brief moment to move her free hand to the scissors attached to the loop on her dress. She ripped the scissors off of her and jabbed as hard as she could to the top of his thigh. Green yelled out in pain "You Bitch!" and slapped Elsie hard in the face knocking her down to the floor.

Green hopped in pain over to Elsie who was trying to get back up again, and she fought back as hard as she could as he began ripping her blouse.

When suddenly Elsie heard a woman's scream along with a loud thud and the weight of Green free falling against her, pinning her to the floor.

"Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes are you alright..." Lady Mary was in shock and was standing above Elsie with a brass lamp in her hand. She had returned to get her shawl. She couldn't believe what she had walked in on.

Mrs. Hughes was sobbing with relief and pushed Green off of her. She remained on the floor sobbing while Lady Mary went for help. Elsie wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand and saw Greens limp body lying on the floor. She crawled over to her scissors on the floor and craddled them in her hand and then close to her chest. She was alone in the room with an unconscious Green.

-  
tbc... I wish I chose a lighter story line for my first fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Hughes remained on the floor holding her scissors. Greens blood was on the blades. She stared at those blades completely in shock. Green remained unconscious he did not stir. Elsie slowly crawled over to the chair in the room so that she could pull her self up to stand. She caught sight if herself in the mirror. Her face was bruised. Her lip was swollen and bleeding.

She realised her blouse was ripped. Still holding her scissors she desperately tried to cover herself up by holding her blouse closed. She was a mess. She wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand. Elsie was so distraught she could feel the blood pumping so hard she felt it in her head. She could hear Green's words about Charles playing over and over again in her mind.

Elsie heard footsteps of several people coming to the door. Lady Mary came in behind Lord Gillingham and his butler. The men stood watch over Green until the authorities arrived. Lady Mary took her shawl that she had forgotten to take to dinner with her and gently wrapped it around Elsie without saying a word. Elsie took hold of the shawl and hugged it to herself crossing her arms in front of her. Lady Mary put one arm around Elsie's shoulder and the other on the elbow of her other arm and guided her out of the room slowly.

Mary walked Elsie to her room. Guiding her to the bed they both sat down quietly for a few moments. Elsie began sobbing into her hands. Mary put her hand on Elsie's shoulder.

"I just want to go home m'lady... I want Charles..."

Mary gasped to herself upon hearing this. She had her suspicions but now she knew they were true, Carson and Hughes love each other.

"Of course Mrs. Hughes...we will go home as soon as it is possible, I promise."

She sat with Mrs. Hughes a while longer. Eventually Elsie had fallen asleep on the bed and Mary thought it was best to let Elsie sleep . She went back upstairs and watched as the police took Green away from the house.

Mary was in shock, she still couldn't believe what she had walked in on. What if she didn't go up to get her shawl. Mary shuddered at the thought. Upon speaking with Lord Gillingham She thought it was best that they left first thing in the morning. Mary took it upon her self to call Downton and inform them of their early return.

-  
The phone rang at Downton and Carson ran to see who it could be calling at this late hour.

Breathing heavy into the phone from his exertion "Downton Abbey, Charles Carson, butler speaking."

"Carson?"

"Lady Mary, wha...is everything alright?"

Carson was nervous, hearing the phone ringing this late in the evening was so unusual.

Lady Mary had built up her nerve to make this phone call but now that she was on the phone with Carson she wasn't sure how to tell him what had happened. She certainly didn't want to risk having the switch board operator over hearing what she was saying. She thought it would be best to be vague but to prepare Carson for what he was going to see when he saw Elsie tomorrow.

"Carson, Mrs. Hughes has been hurt. She is resting now but I think it's best we come home first thing tomorrow morning. Can you please arrange for the car to pick us up at the train station?"

Charles couldn't imagine what could have happened to Elsie.

"M'lady? What has happened, what's wrong?"

" Carson, I think it is best that Mrs. Hughes tells you herself what has happened."

There was a brief silence, Charles understood that Lady Mary didn't want to divulge any information through the phone, but he was worried now more than ever.

"I...understand m'lady, is she going to be alright, do I need to prepare anything for her return home?"

Lady Mary sighed softly into the phone, "She only asked to come home, to you Carson, she wants you..."He didn't respond but he was becoming sick with worry. "We will see you in the morning then. Don't worry, Carson...I'll take care of her."

Carson hung up the phone but kept his hand on the receiver and pondered the words Mary had said to him. What on earth could have happened. The conversation he had with Elsie earlier came rushing back to Charles.

Safe and sound...I knew it...I knew something was wrong when she called..Damn it why didn't I push her to tell me more...these secrets..all these Damn secrets. Why won't she trust me? Charles was furious now. He ran his hand through his hair rubbing his neck. He was angry with himself for not pressing her to tell him. He thought maybe if he used his authority his position in the house he could have forced her to tell him what was wrong. That wasn't Charles' way, though...not with Elsie, he loved her too much to to that. He respected her. Charles went back to his room but sleep did not come to him. He lie awake till sunrise thinking of Elsie and these feelings he had for her, worried sick about what could have happened to her.

Elsie woke up to the sun rising. She still had the shawl wrapped around her when she slowly started remembering what had happened.

Her jaw was soar and her lip was swollen and split where he had hit her. There was dried blood that had dripped from her lip down to her chin. She slowly rose from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror...her hair was a mess...her blouse was ripped and her face was bruised and her lip was cut. Elsie touched her jaw and winced in pain. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
She ran her hands down her neck settling them on the ripped material of her blouse. Elsie's emotions began to stir with in her. She was angry and sad. Elsie did what she always did; she pushed these emotions down deep inside and began readying herself. Redirecting her angry energy, Elsie began readying herself to go home. What will Charles say when he sees me. I have no choice now but to tell him about Anna and what happened here, and removed her clothing and began washing up. She saw the bruises on her arms from where Green had grabbed her and a bruise on her hip from falling to the ground when he hit her. The scene replayed over and over in her mind but she did not cry.

There was a knock on the door. Elsie walked over to it and rested her hand on the knob. Turning it slowly she peaked first to see who it was. She saw Emma and Monica were at her door holding a tray of tea. They were surprised to see Elsie completely ready. Elsie let them in. " We thought you might want to take your breakfast in your room this morning while you got yourself ready to leave?" Monica busied her self settling the tray down and took it upon her self to collect Elsie's things and begin packing them away. Emma stood in front of Elsie with her hands folded in front of her wringing her fingers in a nervous manner. "Elsie, I took the liberty of getting Lady Mary's things ready last night and this morning so you could rest. There is no need to worry about anyone but yourself this morning." Elsie smiled slightly and nodded her head in thanks to Emma. Monica had made her way to stand next to Emma and looked down at the floor. Elsie was feeling unsettled and spoke, "Is...he gone?" Monica looked up at Elsie and responded softly holding back tears "Yes, he is gone Mrs. Hughes, he can't hurt us anymore." Elsie tried to speak but she was trying to keep her emotions in control. Elsie reached out to Monica and placed her hand on her arm giving it a gentle squeeze. The women left the room leaving Elsie alone with her thoughts again. Green will now pay for what he did to Anna and Monica and for hurting Elsie. Maybe now they can all find a way to move on.

-  
The train ride home for the ladies seemed to take ages. Lady Mary kept her promise to Carson and did what she could to take care if Elsie. Mary bought a first class ticket for Elsie to ride with her so she wasn't alone. Elsie, protested at this but Lady Mary explained, "I promised Carson I would take care of you and I plan on keeping my promise Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie asked Lady Mary "What did you tell him happened m'lady, does he know?" Elsie was worried about Charles and what his reaction might be.

"I told him that you were hurt and that we would be home this morning. He had asked me to tell him more but I thought it best that he heard from you ."

They sat on the train in silence thinking about the events of the previous day. Elsie tried to think of how she would tell Charles about Anna and what had happened to her at Cotswold . They were both eager to get home and get back to their lives at Downton.

As the car pulled up to the Abbey, Elsie' heart began to race. She could see Charles standing at attention at the door.  
The car came to a stop and Jimmy proceeded to open the car door for Lady Mary, and Mr. Carson extended his hand out for her to take she could climb out. Lady Mary whispered as she exited the car. "Be patient with her, Carson..." and walked into the Abbey through the front door.

TBC...

To those of you still reading, I thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing. You ate all too kind! Thanks buddies :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive me for not updating in a while. My baby sister got married! Life has thrown some junk at me too SO I've been preoccupied. This chapter sucks moose balls, but I tried. It was so tough to write! I hope my readers are still here with me. Let me know what you think please. It's true when they say reviews keep us writing :-). I read and appreciate every single review good or bad and I thank you for sticking with me. I do not own these guys but boy I wish I did.**

-Charles walked to the back of the car and opened the door quickly. He wanted to know what happened to Elsie while she was away, what caused her injury? How badly hurt was she that they had to cut their trip short. Elsie had her face down. She was trying to muster the courage to look at Charles.

"Mrs. Hughes I hope everything is alright, Lady Mary explained last night you were hurt. Have you had an accident?" Charles asked Elsie as he extended his hand to her to help her out of the vehicle Elsie ducked her head to get out of the car.

She slowly raised her face to look at Charles sadly and whispered "Charles..." tears were pooling in her eyes.

Charles took one look at Elsie and was astonished by the large bruise on her cheek and her split swollen lip. His mouth had dropped open and he gasped in a whisper "Elsie, what's happened to you?" He examined the marks on her face and was looking around him to see if anyone was watching them or seeing this scene.

Charles' expression changed from one of joy of having Elsie home to one of disbelief and shock at what he was seeing. Neither of them could speak. Elsie didn't know where to begin. Charles couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. His heart sank. He lifted his hands to touch her face but he stopped himself; he was afraid he would cause her pain. He brought his hands down to rest on her shoulders. He brought his mouth to her forehead and whispered softly "Elsie..." Charles turned to walk Elsie back to the house through the servants entrance.

"No Charles... please walk with me." He looked at her and nodded yes. He took her arm in his and they walked in silence to the lake. Elsie didn't want anyone to hear the things she was going to tell Mr. Carson. Lady Mary's words kept ringing through his ears as he and Elsie walked quietly to the lake.

Elsie avoided looking at Charles and was trying to avoid his gaze. Charles kept rubbing the top of her hand with his palm trying to contain his emotions. He didn't want to further upset Elsie. She let go of his arm as the reached their destination and leaned up against a tree while she stared at the ground.

"Are you ready to trust me Elsie," he asked. Charles desperately wanted to hear what had happened to her.

Mrs. Hughes had practiced mentally what she was going to say to Charles on the train; however no amount of practicing could prepare her for what she was going to tell him. She stood a moment looking at her hands clasped in front of her. Charles' anxiety was building and his patience had been wearing thin now. Mr. Carson ran his hand over his face and began rubbing his neck. He stopped himself from speaking and turned to face her. He took her hands from her and held them up to his heart. "Elsie... no more secrets, what's happened. Have I given you any reason not to trust me? " Elsie nodded no. "I would never purposely hurt the woman that holds my heart, you must believe that." Charles pleaded.

Elsie looked up at him. Her hands were cold and his touch was so comforting and warm she began to tell him " I don't even know where to begin Charles." Elsie stated, her voice shaking from nerves. She was able to stay so strong in front of Emma, Monica and even Lady Mary but Charles had an effect on her. She could be herself with him whether she was being feisty, sassy or jesting she could say whatever she wanted to him and could predict what his reactions would be. Of course she could trust him...he's always been that one person she could trust. Elsie, tell him... It's going to be alright she thought to herself.

Elsie worried her bottom lip and tears began to pool in her eyes slowly she started explaining... "Charles, I was attacked...at the manor by...the same man that...by the man that... raped Anna here the night of the concert."

Mrs. Hughes told Charles everything.  
She explained the events of the night of the concert, and of the lies that were told to protect Mr. Bates. She explained in detail what happened to her at Cotswold.

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth in disbelief. He couldn't believe what had just passed his ears. Charles was amazed at the strength and courage his Elsie had demonstrated.

"Elsie, why would anyone want to hurt you? How could any man hurt you? That is why you went in Anna's place, you were protecting her and ended up putting yourself in danger."

Charles was bewildered at first. The words were still setting in. He began rubbing her hands between his and starring down at them. He was trying to warm them. What could he say...What was he to do now...how could he help her heal.

"Who was it?" Elsie cried and pulled her hands away from Charles and covered her face with her hands.

Charles didn't want to make things difficult on Elsie he just wanted to help her, make all of this go away and make her forget...but how do you ever really forget? How do you move on from here? The questions were racing in Charles' mind, all he could think to do was to hold Elsie. He pulled her closer to him slowly, he wasn't sure if Elsie was comfortable having him hold her after what she had endured. Now that he knew what was causing the riff between Bates and Anna he understood why Anna was turning away from John. They stood there until Elsie had calmed down. Charles' jacket was wet with tears. He wanted to tighten his embrace but he wasn't sure if he was hurting Elsie. Elsies' thoughts were racing.

While she stayed in his embrace Elsie asked"Charles, has Anna returned from her mother's?"

Charles let out a loud sigh, " Mr. Bates has said she was expected back this evening for when you were expected to return from London." Charles answered her. He wasn't surprised that after all she had endured she was still worried about Anna and her well being, it's why he loved her so much.

"Charles, I want you to understand these tears are not for me. My scars will heel and we will move on. My tears have always been for Anna. I think she and John will have a harder time of moving on."

"One way they can begin is by Anna finally telling John the truth..." Charles was looking at Elsie now. He could see straight through to her heart. He could see the pain in her eyes but he also knew that Elsie must have felt a bit relieved to have shared her burden of this secret with someone she trusted. He leaned down to Elsie pressing his lips gently to her cheek and bruised lip.

-CE-

Charles had walked Elsie back to her office. He didn't want to leave her but she insisted Charles finish his work and promised they would meet later in the evening. Elsie didn't want to rest she just craved some normalcy.

She heard a quiet knock on her door. "Come in..."

Mrs. Hughes was surprised to see Anna standing on the other side of the door.

Anna was startled to see Mrs. Hughes' injuries. She entered the room. Mrs Hughes made sure she closed the door behind her. Elsie tried to wear a small smile but Anna burst into tears.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you...how did I let this happen?" Anna was so distraught. Lady Mary had informed Anna of the events that took place. She blamed herself for everything. Anna sobbed as she braced herself on the chair in front of her. "This is all my fault."

Mrs. Hughes was sad to hear that Anna blamed herself for what had happened to her. "Anna, it's not your fault just as much as it's not my fault that animal chose to hurt us."

Anna believed this for the first time in a while she knew that she and Mrs. Hughes did not deserve for any of this to happen to them. "What's going to happen to him?" Anna wanted him to pay for what he had done to Mrs Hughes even if she was too afraid to tell Mr. Bates what has happened to her.

Mrs. Hughes approached Anna who was looking down at the floor. She placed her hands gently on her shoulders..."Anna, he most likely won't be in jail for long he only beat me and he could claim that the drink made him do it, he will only get a slap on the hand and lose his job with Lord Gillingham I'm sure."

"That's not enough for me, he will be free to do this again!"Anna stated coldly. She was furious now.

"He has done this before Anna, he has hurt one of the maids that I know of in the same house he works in." Mrs. Hughes had to tell Anna. Maybe if Anna knew this she would go to the authorities and so would Monica...hopefully they would find strength in each other to trust and tell the truth about what had happened to them.

"Anna, you need to tell Mr. Bates...we can tell him together" it's going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to write. I was stuck but I got through it. Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed. I love to hear from you all. I appreciate the comments and input. Please continue to let me know what you think, good or bad! A big hug to MonaLove for helping me with Sexy time-a...I mean for helping me write about sexy time-a...I know how to do sexy time-a I just can't write it...Oh never mind...You all know what I'm trying to say! :-) (shaking my head back and forth)... Ok thanks for sticking with me! Keep reviewing buddies!**

It was late, the house was quiet and everyone had already settled in for the night. Charles was exhausted but he couldn't bare to be away from Elsie any longer. He was angry; angry with Green for being a loathsome pig and hurting Anna and for what he did to Elsie. Charles was relieved Green was in jail because if truth be told he didn't trust himself. He never thought himself a violent man or one that held grudges. He was able to forgive Grigg after all but these latest events had stirred feelings in him he didn't think he was ever capable of feeling.

He walked with a heavy gate towards Mrs. Hughes' office. He could hear a woman's sobs and a man speaking gently...Charles entered the room slowly and guarded not sure what he was going to encounter. He walked in on Anna telling Mr Bates the devastating truth. Once the words were said Mrs. Hughes put her hands on Mr. Bates and Anna's shoulders and holding back her true emotions she spoke calmly "maybe now, everyone can start to heal" and with this and tears pooling into her eyes she walked out of the room and past Charles, he followed Elsie closing the door behind him, leaving Anna and John alone.

"Anna, I wish you had told me instead of pushing me away." John was holding his wife and whispering to her.

" I thought you wouldn't want me anymore knowing that I had been spolied by that man." Anna was crying into John's shoulder holding onto him with all her might. Even though he reassured her that he still loved her and didn't blame her for what had happened Anna worried he didn't mean what he had said.

"John, I couldn't bare to lose you again, I thought for sure if I told you that you would set out to seek revenge. I just want you safe and with me." Anna kissed him on his lips. It was the first signs of affection that Anna could bring herself to show John. Not that she feared her husband but every time she had wanted to reach out to Mr. Bates she was reminded of what had happened to her and fear of not being able to hide her secret any longer overtook her. If Bates knew the truth he would certainly seek his revenge and Anna would have lost her one true love she worked so hard to have.

"Anna, any man would want to make Green pay for his action, for hurting their woman."

" Not every woman's husband has been on trial once before. The courts wouldn't be so forgiving a second time John." Anna had surprised herself with what she just said.

"Now that's not fair, Anna, you are trying to save me? Stop this...stop holding your breath. I know that we are strong Anna and we will be fine. Let's try to forget the past and not get too ahead of the future...if we stay in the present moment we can be happy again. There is a way to put this to rest and get justice Anna." John took her hands into his and pleaded with his wife.

" Report the rape to the authorities. You have everyone's support and with Green behind bars you and I can breathe easier again and he won't be able to hurt anyone again...please...look at what he has done to Mrs. Hughes!"

Anna hurled herself into his arms and cried. She couldn't speak but she looked and John and shook her head yes. She would do this not only for herself but she thought it would be the only way to keep John from taking things into his own hands by putting Green behind bars. John gave her a smile,  
"Let's go home Anna, with time everything will be right again."

-CE-

Charles followed Elsie. She was walking briskly to her room...but Charles wasn't understanding what was happening. His feet were doing the thinking for him, he followed her all the way to her room. He kept calling out to her but she kept walking and just before she reached the steps to the servants quarters she shot back at him a look of despair and ran up the steps...Charles quickened his steps after her. She opened the door to her room and Charles only hesitated for a moment before opening the door without knocking first. Elsie didn't expect Charles to just barge into her room. She stood there with her hands on her dress, she had already begun to unbutton a few buttons. With her hands to her chest she was holding her dress closed. She looked at Charles with pleading eyes.

"Please leave me be Mr. Carson. I just want to forget...  
Why did this happen!" She put her face in her hands shaking her head back and forth.

Charles felt a lump growing in his throat. There it was...Elsie was letting him see the raw emotions still burning inside of her and he was desperate to put these feelings to rest. He put his hand out for her to take it. She reached out to him and collapsed into his chest. Charles held Elsie up so she couldn't fall to the floor. He pressed his lips to her head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I'm so very sorry my love. I only ever want to keep you safe and happy Elsie. The cruel reality in this world is that no matter how good and strong my intentions are I can't always keep you safe and that makes me so very sad." Charles was speaking in a soft whisper fighting that lump in his throat, all the while Elsie felt safe in his arms, she didn't have to worry about anything when she was with Charles.

She raised her teary red eyes up to Charles and glanced over every feature of his kind face. There was no doubt in her mind that Charles loved her and that he meant what he just said. A fire was burning inside of Elsie, one of fear, uncertainty and love for this man holding her. She brought one of her hands up to his back and settled the other to the back of his neck. Her eyes never broke their gaze as she whispered in her raspy voice from crying "Help me forget Charles...even if it's just for a little while." She touched her lips to his and asked again. "Please, help me forget, be with me." Charles could feel her warm breath against his mouth lighting a fire with in him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips...He could hear her quietly hissing in pain with each kiss to her mouth.

"Elsie I don't want to hurt you or cause you pain. You should rest" Charles said this as he kissed her neck.

"No Charles...don't stop...I want you."

Elsie didn't care if this was too much for Charles...She needed this from him now. She wanted a release and she wanted him. She held his head to her neck as her other hand was running up and down his back. She began removing his jacket and grasping at the material to tear it from his body. Charles could feel her urgency and helped remove his jacket and vest. She frantically started at the buttons of his shirt. Charles suddenly froze as he saw tears streaming from Elsie's eyes. She was focused on her task of undressing him. He watched Elsie. She wouldn't look at him and once his shirt was off Elsie slowed herself down.

She was aware now of her actions and thoughts... her tears stopped streaming and she looked up at Charles and ran her fingers over his chest. His skin and hair felt so comforting to her and soft...She pressed her mouth to his chest and placed light soft kisses across it. She whispered out his name "Charles...I love you..."

The lump that was in Charles throat was making it impossible for him to control his emotions any longer. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling with a silent prayer of thanks for this profession of love from Elsie. He looked down. Elsie raised her head to look up at Charles who had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Cradling her face in his hands he ran his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her remaining tears. Charles trailed his fingers gently down her neck and began to unbutton Elsie's dress. He pushed it off of her shoulders and saw the bruises on them. He closed his eyes tightly at first and then opened them again. Running his fingers over the dark marks he began gently kissing her shoulders. Elsie felt as though the marks were evaporating with each warm kiss. He nuzzled his face up to her ear and cheek. "Why would anyone want to hurt someone so beautiful." Elsie continued to embrace Charles and ran her hands down his back. She pressed her body up against him and could feel a warmth growing within her. Charles groaned as he felt Elsie push against him. Charles ran his thumbs over the silk covering her breasts and could feel her nipples peak beneath them. He heard Elsie moan his name in pleasure. He slid his hand under the silk . His hand was loving the feel of her bare breast and skin. She began kissing him feverishly. Her hands slid from his back to the front of his pants. She felt his desire for her was evident. She pressed herself harder against him and he groaned with pleasure. With both hands she began removing his belt and pants...

Charles stopped Elsie's hands. He wanted this to slow down he didn't want a repeat of their first time. Even though it was exciting and what he wanted he wasn't sure of Elsie's feelings then. He thought he was comforting a friend. Now he is comforting the woman who holds his heart and she loves him...She said so herself and he was overjoyed and relieved to hear it. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her palms. His lips slid up to her arms as he placed gentle kisses along the way stopping at her shoulders. He picked Elsie up and walked her to the bed...gently placing her on it. He finished slowly undressing her and placing light lovely kisses all over her bare body and running his finger tips over her bruises and whispering into her ear. "Elsie, I love you." His hot breath in her ear made her shiver and gasp.  
Charles hovered over Elsie and he removed the rest of his clothing. He trailed his kisses down her stomach and to the bruises on her hips and thighs. Elsie ran her hands through Charles' thick soft hair. She watched him as he observed and touched her marks. It was clear as the promise that they were making to each other that he cherished her.

Charles entered her slowly, Elsie drew in her breath softly, "Charles..." Elsie wrapped her legs around him as he teased her breasts with his teeth and sweet kisses. They moved in rhythm together...  
"Oh Elsie...yes...yes...Oh my darling woman." Charles panted as he thrust into her slowly at first. He watched Elsie as she arched her back and pressed herself into Charles.

"Oh Charles...yes...don't stop, God please don't stop...yes...yes... Charles... I love you..." She pressed her face into his shoulder biting down on it, trying to stay quiet as he thrust faster and harder into Elsie; he could feel her wet tears against his bare skin and her nails and teeth digging into his flesh as she finally found her release... holding on tight to Charles as he reached his climax he whispered "oh Elsie...this is heaven!" He hovered over her a moment and watched her as her breathing began to calm. They laid there together watching each other recover briefly. Charles gently placed soft kisses on her bruised lips... the peace they have been searching for was found.

Charles nestled next to Elsie as she laid there gathering her thoughts and enjoying the feelings of this after glow. Charles tenderly moved the loose strands of hair away from Elsie's face.

"Where do we go from here Charles?" Elsie didn't want to ask this question not now...but she couldn't help herself...

"I don't want to lose this, I don't want to go back to the way things were, do you Elsie?"

"No Charles...I've only ever dreamed of being this happy and now that I know what it feels like I never want to let it go. Please stay with me tonight Charles." Elsie closed her eyes... She slowly drifted off to sleep while Charles held her in his arms.

" I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. I want to be bound to you for life" Charles knew she was sleeping and didn't hear what he had said but he was going to make sure she knew.


End file.
